1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to eyeglass temples and covers for eyeglass temples.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art teaches disposable plastic sleeves that are used to cover and protect existing glasses from damage in particular situations. The cover can be used to protect glasses during shipping, during hair treatments, or while working in hazardous environments. The prior art does not teach covers that change the aesthetic appearance of the underlying glasses to a new more desired appearance.
Kosakowski Des. 389,853 teaches an Eyeglass Sidebar Protector. The Protector is a sleeve that fits over the stem of a pair of eyeglasses. No clasp is taught. The patent is silent as to the materials.
Lizzi U.S. Pat. No. 6,207,217 teach an Eyeglass Frame Protector Dispensing System and Method. The system includes coverings formed on sheets. No clasp is taught. The coverings are made of lightweight, flexibly formed plastic.
Barfus-Shanks et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,786,158 teach a Protective Cover for Eyeglass Temple Pieces and Method. To begin, Barfus-Shanks et al. provides a survey of the prior art. A soft tubular member for protecting the eyeglass sidepiece is provided. An elastic member is provided on the distal end of the tubular member. The elastic member helps to secure the soft tubular member to the stem. The material more distal than the elastic member can be pulled back on the sleeve. No clasp is taught. The stem is a fully actuated stem before the tubular member is added. The tubular member is merely an additional protection. The material of the tubular member is not silicon.
Ross U.S. Pat. No. 5,440,355 teaches a Comfortable Eyeglass Cover. The eyeglass cover is a hollow tube made of felt. An elastic member is included in the cover to help hold the cover on the eyeglass temple. No clasp is taught. The cover is an auxiliary cover. The material is not silicon. No holes are taught nor are they suggested because felt is inherently porous.
Taber U.S. Pat. No. 7,261,409 teaches an Eyeglass Frame with Integral Channel to Receive Decorative Inserts. The frame also inserts to be slid into a channel in the temple of the eyeglass frame. The inserts change the appearance of the eye frame. No clip is taught. The insert does not slide over the temple. The insert is not silicone.
Mendola U.S. Pat. No. 4,968,128 teaches an Eyeglass Frame Ornamentation. More specifically, Mendola teaches a clip that holds ornamentation on the frame. The clip is not integral to the frame. The clip works like a clam shell grasping the eye frame. The clasp does not have a pin to secure the ornament to the temple. The temple does not have hole to receive such a pin.